Witches
Witches are a major theme in the series, everything seems to revolve around them. Their a all woman group that come from the Majokai (witch world.) Besides using magic for daily life, their world is basically the same as the humans world. The Majokai Originally the witches and humans all lived together. But when bad things and disease began to happen, the witches were blamed causing them to fled to their own world. Majotourbillion seperated the two and to make sure the worlds didn't come in contact anymore. She put a curse so that any witches or wizard, when caught will turn into odd frog like creatures as punishment. The Majokai is very wide and spread out. Including a big town/city and many mountain sides, flower fields, and other locations. Mostly seen is the Kindergarten where baby witches are raised, Mota and MotaMota's booth where test are held as well as typical events, and Majohearts clinic. Wizards The Wizard world, Mahoutstukaikai. Is the male counterpart to the witch world. Much like the witch and human world, they seperated and don't usually fraternize on a daily basis. Due to have lost content and power over society the wizards often try to take over the Majokai. Apparently this is because they played for the two lands in a card game and lost the bigger land. Currently ruling is a king who is the father of Akatsuki. The leader of the Flat 4. Appearence Most of the witch woman appear to be middle aged women or older like Mota. While some are stll very youthful in appearence like Majopi and Majopon. The most common outfit among witches is a dark purple/blue/black dress with long big footed boots. Gloves, usually striped. A witch hat and a cape to match their color. They also wear earrings and wear their Crystal ball as a broach. When a Majo turns into a witch frog they lose their former appearence. Only keeping perhaps a few strands of hair or bangs, and wear their crystal ball as a necklace. Spell Casting When a witch reaches her strongest potental, she no longer needs to use a wand. Usually they can just snap their finger without the use of a spell. However, a rare few (Dela, Mota, MotaMota) use pink or gold wands with a hand at the end, pointing with a magic stone at the tip. But just like apprentice witch, Majo cannot use forbidden magic. Yousei Almost all of the witches have full grown Faerie/fairy's. But unlike the ojamajo theirs don't seem to resemble their owner. They haven't shown the ability to turn into their witches, like the Ojamajo can. But its assumed that they can. The yousei favor turning into cats when around strangers or humans. Most likely to protect their identity. As well as the witches. A lot of witches have been shown without yousei as well. Like Majomonroe or Majoheart. So its possible that perhaps they didn't take the witch test. Or perhaps taking a fairy is optional. Noticeable witches Majorika- Doremi's witch mentor who was turned into a magic frog after Doremi spotted the simularities she had from the witch in her books. Majoruka- Majorika's long time rival. Their rivalry only increased when Majorika had won the shop and not her. Was Onpu's mentor until Onpu became good in Sharp. Now she's Onpu's manager and drinking buddy's with Majorika. Majomonroe- Momoko's witch mentor when she first started. Died from a disease after sometime. Momoko had tried to bring her back to life, but it failed. One of the only known witches to have died. She resembles Majovanilla. But is much kinder in both appearence and personality. Jou-Sama: the current witch queen. She's friendly, but very strict with the rules as well. Fair and kind. She pretended to be the schools nurse in order to watch the Ojmajao. But its not revealed until Dokkan. Her face is always hidden as well until she finally removes the thin veil. Majorin- The witch queens assistant. Unlike most of the witches in the series. Her outfit is pink colored. She appears often, but doesn't have many speaking roles outside of announcing something. So not much is known. Dela- Also known as Dera. A with who loves to Sing-Song everything. She's somewhat greedy and goes around to collect tax. She often has items or advice to give the Ojamajo's. But only for a price. She also has a habit of popping out of weird spots. Such as a tea kettle or potted plant. Mota and Motamota- The test givers of the witch world. When there's a exam to be taken. The two of them are there to observe and explain the rules. They seem to be related, but it could just be simulartiy between them. During Sharp they took care of similiar magic babies. Majoheart- a somewhat mean witch who's the doctor for the babies. It was revealed during Sharp she raised a witch who after growing up had left to go see the human world. Where they used to live until things got bad. Majopi and Majopon- very young witch girls who look to be teenagers. One similiar to Majopon appeared in the first season but its unknown if she's the same girl or not. They help raise the witch babies and work in the kindergarten. Their usually always seen together. Trivia Category:magic